


Knowing we're not(Poem)

by Mindscape_13



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: I wrote this when I felt a little out of sorts...





	Knowing we're not(Poem)

×Knowing we're not×  
We're ok  
As we cry for others and ourselves  
We're ok  
As we try to keep shining light unto the threathening darkness  
We're ok  
As we pray for sins to be forgiven as well as our own  
We're ok  
As we fight for steadfast posivity against all this negativity  
We're ok  
As we seek goodness in ourselves to save others from failing greatness  
We're ok  
As we walk with strength we wish had that are for other not ourselves  
We're ok  
As we fight against our conscience to make it through the night  
We're ok  
As we believe our hurtfull thoughts but not our lies of hope  
We're ok  
As we live like this cause it's the only way we cope, our way we survive  
We're ok  
Knowing we're not


End file.
